I will always love you
by Lolipantsu
Summary: I think I need to put it here,too.Tell me in the reviews how many chapters I should do.Now to the Story:Masamune has always loved Ginga,not knewing he loved him back.They started to get a couple.But will this relationship last for long?Find out. is eating words .
1. Chapter 1

Masamune x Ginga

Title:I will always love you Pairing:Ginga x Masamune Shonen ai

Chapter 1

I looked back at the town and I become sad.I wanted to take a step when I suddenly felt a hand on my I tourned around I saw Ginga.  
"Masamune,"he said,"Where are you going?"His eyes looked worried like he was."I leave because nobody needs or wants me here,"I answered."Thats not true!"  
Ginga was near to cry."I want and need you here""You only need Madoka here don't you?"  
"B-but Masamune...I don't want you to leave because I...,"he stopped."You what?"I answered.  
"I..l-love you!"He blushed and put his hands at his Mouth."Really Ginga:Did you mean that like you say?"I asked."Every single word,"Ginga said and looked to the ground."Ginga I love you too but I thought you love Madoka and I thought you only want to be friends with now That I know you love me too I don't wanna leave the town anymore."I get closer to Ginga."Masamune,"  
he cried and hugged me then he looked into my both looked for a minute into the eyes of the other one and then we the kiss we snuggled."I think we should go back,"Ginga said after a while,"maybe the others are worried.""You're really should go back"We started running but after a few minutes Ginga fell to the ground."Ginga?What's wrong?"I asked worried."My leg hurt.I can't go."he answered."I'll carry you,"I said."Thank you so much Masamune.""No problem.I do everything for you"He kissed me and then I carried him we were at home,I thought Madoka would never talk a word to didn't,but not of the reason I thought she explained it to said that she was angry 'cause I didn't told her that I'm leaving and she couldn't try to stop me.I was confused at the first point,but then I wasn't in love with Ginga she was in love with was way more confusing to ,nobody has to understand this exept for her.I may stop thinking about this.I sat down at the table and waited.I waited 'til Tsubasa came out of the kitchen and sat down next to me."What's wrong?"He asked me."Everything alright?""Yeah,no need to be worried.""I'm not.I was just courious.""Yeah,  
sure you were.""Tell me!"I sighed."I'm 's it.I'm just hungry.""Should I make you something to eat?"  
"Would be nice of you."Did I ever mentioned how kind Tsubasa is?He's just like a big brother."Tsubasa?Can I ask you something?"" is it?"I wasn't sure if he would understand this.I know this question is pretty stupid,but I heard of a s thing like that so I just want to hear more about it."Can Boys can get pregnant?"  
"You know the answer don't you?""Yes,but I've heard a lot of it and I just wanted to know...""Well,I heard of it,too but...""But you don't believe right?""Some may can get pregnant but not every,I you two better use a condom"He grinned and this made me smile.I don't mind if he would be my big brother."So here."He gave me some Pasta.I like Pasta."Thanks,Tsubasa.""Oh,no problem Masamune."He also gave me some then he asked a question he better't had asked when I was drinking my Milk."Did you two already had Sex?"  
I blushed so hardly at this question and spitted my Milk all over the table and my Pasta."W-why are you asking th-this?""I'm 's your privacy and it isn't for me to know something about.""W-well...we didn't had Sex 's why I was asking you the question about 'Can Boys get pregnant'.""Oh,ok.""Why were you asking me this?""I thought you already had and were afraid that Ginga's pregnant.""Tsubasa?""Yeah?"  
"Would you like to be my Big Brother?Not blood relatetd but...you know how.""I woul d love to be your Big Brother."

End of Chapter 1 


	2. O fuck,you're serious

I will always love you

Chapter 2: Oh fuck,you are serious

Like after half a month and me were a couple after all.I've been  
friends with Madoka again and she told me that she's lesbian and I told her I'm gay.  
Just to tell ya,we are best friends.I'm happy.I'm more than ,and yesterday  
Ginga and I had was our first time,not only as a couple,but am I telling  
you this?I don't even doesn't matter,we are happy.I was hungry,so I walked into  
Kitchen and found a drepressed Madoka,an confused Tsubasa and an half-dead Ginga.  
Well,not half-dead,but ya know what I mean,right?"G-Ginga?""He fainted,almost two  
hours ago""Why didn't you woke me up?!"I was furious as I heard,Ginga fainted,and they  
didn't told me anything.I was his boyfriend,at could have told me his.I ran to my  
him."Ginga!Whats Wrong?"He came back to mind and looked fucking  
disturbed."Masamune,I-I'm preg.!""You are WHAT?""Pregnant.""I DO know what preg means,  
but are you serious?""I totally am.I made a pregnany test,and since you were the only guy I had  
slept with,it's your baby.""I-I don't know if I'm ready for a baby Ginga""Are you saying you want  
me to abort it?It's a freaking live!I'm not going to end it because of you!"He ran away.I can't  
believe anything.I went to my room and just stayed there for a while.I started to could  
I be so stupid?I do NOT want him to abort it,but I'm not sure if I'm ready yet,  
-The very next day-  
I need to find wasn't home he's at his Dad's place.  
-ring-  
"Yes hello?"  
"Hello ,is Ginga here?"  
"Yes,he in."  
" ?Is it okay if I talk to him alone?"  
"Sure thing,Masamune."  
He left the room,and called Ginga he went back to whateverthehelliknow.  
"Ginga?"  
"Go away you heartless idiot!"He screamed with tears in his eyes.  
"I just wanted to tell you,that if you still want so,the baby WILL have a father."  
"R-really?"  
"Of course,"I said and hugged nuzzled into my chest still crying a bit.  
I pulled him back and looked into his beautiful,beautiful eyes.I could  
have looked in them,if Ginga wouldn't had pulled me into a love filled that you  
think I'm complining soon as this kiss started,it ended.  
"Does this mean,you forgive me?"  
"Of course I do."  
We smiled at each other happily,and walked home.

Teh end xD  
What do ya think?I know,It's a crappy chap.  
I hadn't got like any idea.


	3. Author Note Chapter

I'm sorry for not updating so long,and so on. It's been like forever since I last updated. trust me,it's very hard to update.I'm also sorry for the Author Note Chapter. And if there are words missing in here,is this because I'm too stupid to get, that you need to make a space between the dots -.- . I'll make a double check before posting no chapter for a while,because I have no PC and I only post from my dad's Laptop. When I get my new Lappie(I get a notebook :D)I'll update as soon as possible. So guys,ceep calm and again,I'm sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

I will always love you

Chapter 3: asggdjfkkf

Today Ginga and I have a date. I'm super excited,  
because it's my first date EVER. Quit laughing, you probably never even ahd a girlfriend/boyfriend. Okay,  
back to the important things. We are going out into a restaurant. I mean yuck! Restaurants suck. But he said he wouldn't talk to me anymore,if we don't go there. So I needed to say yes. I think he got really moody because of his pregnancy. He would yell at me and the next moment he cries. It's annoying and kind of disturbing if you ask me.  
-Date time 8D -  
"Er...Gin?" "What?" "Could you might stop crying?Why are you even crying?You ahve no reason." "You are an asshole!" Here we go again.  
"Okay, I'm bored of this bull shit" There's only one way to shut Ginga up. I grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. Everybody was staring at us, but I didn't care. To my surprise, he kissed back.  
Afterwards he wasn't so angry anymore. "Eh Masie?" " ?"  
"I'm sorry for causing you trouble. It's just, I can' help it.  
I'm gettign mad fo no reason and then get totally sad." "It's naturally,babe, Don't worry" As I calld him babe, his face flushed.  
He looked super duper cute.  
-Date Time end D8 -  
All in all,it was a good date. Even though,Ginga had his moments.  
We went home,and yeah. That was it. It's also late night,so I may stop blogging now. Okay,bye guys -  
ASDFDGHIHGJHKJHVGHZUFCGHJIO This is shit!  
I'm also no good with titles. I just said "screw this" and wrote a shitty ,now we know that Masamune is blogging. That's how we now everything. he let's us know :D okay,hope you enjoyed this and see ya next chapter,bye. 


	5. Chapter 5(I'm so sorry)

I will always love you

Chapter 4: Our little Angel

(Timeskip)  
I can't belive it,I'm sitting here with my little Baby boy laying in my arms. Yes,we finally got our baby. His name is Shinichi and he is so cute.  
I could hug him every day. Trust me,if you saw him you would think the same. Ginga is asleep by now. No wonder,he just gave birth to a baby. Oh,well. All our friends were there to congratulate us and so on.  
Even Ryuga showed up. What was strange,cuz he and Ginga had a big fight and hate each other to no end. But we talked a bit and he told me that we were very lucky and he wished to have a child on his own. We sure are lucky.  
He's also jealous of our perfect relationship. If everythings so perfect? I don't know. We were always close to break up.  
With a baby no less. After I had finished talking to Ryuga,  
someone held his hand above my eyes. I sure did hope that it was only Kyoya. "Hey man. You two sure know how to make beautiful babies"  
"Shut up,Yoyo" Kyoya frowned and let go of me. "I didn't mean to be mean,I swear." "Pf,it's 'kay Masie." We laughed. Man,since when do I deserve such things. A beautiful son,a nice boyfriend, a kick-ass Best Friend and awesome guys who always stand up for me. I'm so happy,  
I just want to scream. To scream and shout and let it out loud(*)

(*) Who got it? :D

AN: This chapter is dedicated to Masamumu. I'm a bad promise keeper.  
I promised her to upload the chap 3 days ago. I just forgot and I'm so so sorry. FORGIVE ME! ... please? 


End file.
